The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper
The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper 'is an american Spin-off of the feature film Casper, Which, in turn, was based on the Harvey Comics cartoon character of Casper the Friendly Ghost Production This series was proposed be a live-action sequel, at the time that principal filming wrapped on ''Casper, and a treatment was written, but a combination of less-than-stellar box office gross (although the film grossed $100 million in the US, the budget was more than half of that total and analysts predicted much higher earnings for the film) and the fact that both Christina Ricci and Bill Pullman were attached to other projects after Casper and would not be available until more than a year later caused the idea to be scrapped. The producers then decided to abandon the live-action sequel ideas and instead developed this cartoon series to continue the story. The show aired on Fox Kids television from 1996-1998 for 3 seasons. 52 episodes were produced, but only the first 46 appeared on FOX, with the remaining debuting on FOX Family Channel. and aired on Kids' WB! from 1996-2002 Many of the same people who worked on this show also worked on Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain (the latter of which was a spin-off from the former; coincidentally, the former had also debuted on FOX & WB). The new Casper broke from earlier versions, following a sitcom-style pattern of one-liners and pop culture gags in a manner similar to the Casper feature. Apparently the update worked, as Casper hit the top of the ratings chart for children's animation in its first of two seasons on the air. The show would also frequently break the fourth wall. The show used old ''Casper''supporting characters such as Casper's cousin Spooky, Spooky's "ghoulfriend" Pearl (or "Poil" as rendered by Spooky's Brooklyn accent), and Nightmare the Ghost Horse who, unlike in the original cartoons and comics, does not actually talk (though voiced by Frank Welker). The show also introduced new characters, including Casper's super-loud teacher Ms. Banshee. Characters '''Casper Main article: Casper the Friendly Ghost Casper McFadden has been haunting his family home of Whipstaff Manor for some time, having died from pneumonia (according to a newspaper seen during the scene in the attic from the feature film) after he played out in the cold for too long when he was twelve years old. Now in the care of his three wicked uncles, Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso, Casper's afterlife is not exactly pleasant. He has had to put up with his uncles' outrageous antics and his wish to gain a friend is always ruined. Casper is very friendly and outgoing, but he sometimes appears rather shy. As in the film, he is voiced by Malachi Pearson. The Ghostly Trio The Ghostly Trio are Casper's uncles, and they hate humans, or as they call them, "fleshies", "skinsacks" and "bone-bags." They include Stretch, the hot-headed leader, Stinkie who almost always smells and uses his bad breath on others, and Fatso, who loves to eat. The three are chaotic in every sense and can't resist scaring no matter what the cost. However, there is a turning point to their horrid ways when they keep their promise to Dr. Harvey, and get his wife Amelia for him in the film. As in the feature film, they are voiced by Joe Nipote, Joe Alaskey and Brad Garrett, although in the third and fourth seasons Fatso would be voiced by Jess Harnell, who also voiced Fatso in the unrelated direct-to-video films: Casper: A Spirited Beginning and Casper Meets Wendy (Notably, Harnell also voiced Wakko Warner, who like Fatso also has a voracious appetite, and was one of three manic siblings who perpetually annoyed a psychiatrist). Dr. Harvey Dr. James Harvey (or "Doc" as he is called by the Ghostly Trio) is a psychiatrist and is shown to be an alumnus of Johns Hopkins University. After his wife Amelia's death, he has gone on to become a "ghost therapist," only to find and make contact with his wife, because he believes she is a ghost. However, after learning that she instead became an angel, he and his teenage daughter Kat stay at their new home of Whipstaff, where he continues to work as a ghost therapist, trying (unsuccessfully) to rehabilitate the mischief-making Ghostly Trio. Dr. Harvey has to put up with the Ghostly Trio, who have learned to like him, but nevertheless he has as well. Dr. Harvey is an easy-going guy with a big heart. He obviously loves Kat, although he sometimes appears rather neglectful of his now motherless daughter's emotional needs. As demonstrated in the scene from the film where he speaks with his angelic wife, he is worried that he's not taking good care of her, but Amelia assured him that he was doing a good job, although she gave him some "motherly" advice ("Don't pick up the extension every time she gets a phone call, french fries are not a breakfast food..." etc.) The animated version of Dr. Harvey deviates slightly from the film version, in that the animated Dr. Harvey was totally focused on being a therapist and used psychological epithets when talking to everyone, including his own daughter. Kat, Casper and the Ghosts simply regarded this as an eccentricity. The role was originated by Bill Pullman in the Casper film, but he is voiced by Dan Castellaneta on the show. Kat Harvey Kathleen "Kat" Harvey is the daughter of Dr. Harvey and is portrayed as the stereotypical teenager who has a sense of humour. She is about thirteen years old (about the age Christina Ricci, who originated the role in the Casper film, was when the movie was filmed) and is a good companion to Casper. Kat hates having to put up with the Ghostly Trio, because none of them get along with her as would be expected. Kat is voiced by Kath Soucie on the show. Spooky Main article: Spooky the Tuff Ghost Spooky is Casper's mischief-minded cousin. He looks up to the Ghostly Trio as his heroes and despises his cousin's lack of interest in scaring humans. As such, Spooky is always trying to out-scare Casper and become the best in class. However, underneath the gruff, ghostly exterior, Spooky may also have a slight soft spot for his cousin. Spooky is visually very similar to Casper, but he has a black nose and freckles, wears a brown "doiby" hat, and speaks in a Brooklyn accent. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Poil Pearl (or Poil as pronounced by Spooky) is Spooky's "ghoulfriend". Often absent-minded, Poil is almost always oblivious to current situations and takes things way too literally. She adores Spooky and everything about him, right down to the freckles on his face, is good friends with Casper and doesn't care as much for the Ghostly Trio as Spooky does. She is voiced by Miriam Flynn. Ms. Banshee Ms. Maddie Banshee is the teacher at Casper, Spooky and Pearl's ghost school. Befitting her name, Ms. Banshee can yell loud enough to be heard several towns away, even to wake the dead. Ms. Banshee enjoys being a teacher but dreams of being a professional opera singer. The Ghostly Trio (all three of them) have a crush on Ms. Banshee and constantly compete for her affections. Ms. Banshee is okay with the Trio but remains unimpressed with their efforts. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Amber Whitmire and the Jennifers Amber Whitmire and the Jennifers are classmates and rivals of Kat's at Friendship Junior High School. Amber and the Jennifers are portrayed as rich, mean, spoiled queen bees. Jennifer #1 has brown hair and wears glasses, Jennifer #2 has red hair, and Jennifer #3 has blonde hair and a snorting laugh. Amber is voiced by Sherry Lynn and the Jennifers are voiced by Debi Derryberry. Episodes Season 1 (1996) # Spooking Bee/Fugedabouit/The Flew (February 24, 1996) # Paws/The Alphabet Song/It So Too (March 3, 1996) # Legend of Duh Bigfoot/The Ghostly Day/Invasion of the UGFO's (March 9, 1996) # Rocket Booster/A Really Scary Casper Moment/Day of the Living Casper (March 16, 1996) # Three Boos and a Babe/Whipstaff Inmates/Elusive Exclusive (March 30, 1996) # Paranormal Press/Another Spooky and Poil Moment/Deadstock (April 20, 1996) # Poil Jammed/The Who That I Am/A Picture Says 1000 Words (April 27, 1996) # Spooks, Lies & Videotape/Ghostfather (May 4, 1996) # Rebel Without a Date/Don't Bank On It (May 11, 1996) # Casper vs. The Ultimate Fan Boy/Field of Sreams (May 18, 1996) Season 2 (1996-1997) # Grim And Bear It/Fatso of the Opera (September 7, 1996) # Dead of The Class/A Spooky and Poil Moment/Y-Files (September 14, 1996) # Losing Face/Galloping Ghost (September 21, 1996) # Aunt Misbehavin'/Split Personalities (September 28, 1996) # Something to Stink About/Pulp Fiction (October 5, 1996) # Ectospams/Stink on the Road/Doc's Depearson (October 12, 1996) # Boo to the Future/All That Falderal (October 19, 1996) # Spooky and Poil Meet the Monsters/You Know You're Alive When/13 Ways To Scare a Fleshie/The Tricks a Treats (October 26, 1996) # Frighting Storm/The Ghostly Trio/The Legend of Whitebread (November 2, 1996) # Three Ghost and a Baby/I Wanna to Be Rude/Leave It To Casper (November 9, 1996) # Luck of the Spookish/Day Care Nightmares (November 16, 1996) # Scream Card/You Know When Your Alive When/Lady Screams the Boos (November 23, 1996) # A Christmas Pearl/Ms. Banshee's Holiday Hits/Good Morning Dr. Harvey/Fright Before Christmas (December 21, 1996) # A Midsummer Night Scream/Auntie Maimed (February 1, 1997) # Gargoils/Ms. Banshee's Domain Hits/Boosom Buddies (February 15, 1997) # What Goes Around/Scavenger Haunt (February 22, 1997) Season 3 (1997-1998) # Columboo/All About C (September 6, 1997) # Hat Sick/Cancion De Olor/The Boo-Muda Triangle (September 13, 1997) # Intersive Scare/F-A-T-S-O/Stench! (September 20, 1997) # The Phantom of The Oprah/Stretch's Information Tidbit/The Crying Game (September 27, 1997) # Free Goldie/I'd Pick Your Nose/Birthday Boos (October 4, 1997) # Rats!/Stinkie Time Theater/Great Ghouly Governess (October 11, 1997) # Above the Law/Ten Little Fatsos/Haunt-a-Thon (October 31, 1997) # This Old Manor/Scareobicize (November 3, 1997) # Gingersnap Out of It/Send A Good Stink Up Their Nosie/Ghostly Locks And The Three Scares (November 10, 1997) # Booparty!/Do You Like Me/MacDeath! (November 17, 1997) # The Scummies/Three-Ring Whipstaff/It's Best To Be The Most (November 27, 1997) # The Son Also Rise/Stretching Is Good For You/Ghostfinger (December 12, 1997) # Mom Always likes Ghouls Best/Dare to Scare/Bury Maguire (December 19, 1997) # Four Funerals and a Wedding/I Can Be Anything/Family Reunion (February 6, 1998) # Horrid Copy/Nothing without a Hat/Caspeer Pressure (February 13, 1998) # That Thing You Boo!/Good Walk Poiled (February 13, 1998) # Jasper/It's Great To Be a Ghost/The Boo-Bloods of Whipstaff Manor (February 20, 1998) # Ghost Jam/Do the Spooky/Dr. Harvey and Mr. Gruesome (February 20, 1998) # Politically Co-Wecked Casper/Ten Little Letters/Pen Her and Tell (February 27, 1997) # Jack And The Scream Stalk/Boo Bash A Bone Bag/Artistic? That's A Stretch (February 27, 1998) Season 4 (1998) # Scaredy Boo Where Have You Got To?/Casper's New Theme Song/The Daunting Game (September 12, 1998) # At The BOO-vies/Sing Yourself Happy/Snowball's Chance (September 19, 1998) # NYPD Boos/Three Cool Ghouls/Working Ghouls (September 26, 1998) # Scream Test/Ms. Banshee's Kid Songs/The Doctor Is Out (October 3, 1998) # Miami Nice/If Your Unhappy And You Don't Know/That Advice Stinks (October 10, 1998) # BOO-Kini Beach/Garlic Bread Man (October 17, 1998) Voice Cast * Malachi Pearson - Casper * Kath Souice - Kat Harvey, various voices * Dan Castellaneta - Dr. Harvey * Joe Nipote - Stretch * Joe Alaskey - Stinky, Baby Huey (Cameo in the end of "Legend of Dah Bigfoot"), various voices * Brad Garrett - Fatso (seasons 1-2) * Jess Harnell - Fatso (seasons 3-4), various voices * Rob Paulsen - Spooky, various voices * Miriam Flynn - Poil, various voices * Tress MacNeille - Ms. Banshee, various voices * Sherry Lynn - Amber * Debi Derryberry - The Jennifers * Frank Welker - Nightmare the Horse,various voices, animal effects * April Winchell - Ms. C, various voices Additional Voices * Gary Owens - Haunt-a-Thon Announcer * Tony Jay - Various voices * Gerg Eagles - Michael Jordan * E.G Daily - Various voices * Cam Clarke - Various voices * Bobbi Page - Various voices * Susan Blakeslee - Various voices * Jim Curmmings - Various voices * Jeff Bennett - Wedgie Johnson, News Anchor, Astronaut, various voices * Charlie Alder - T-Bone * Stan Ferberg - Game Show Host * Cathy Cavadini - Kid #2 * Neil Ross - The Ghostfather, TV Voice * Mark L. Taylor - TV Voice #2 * Christine Cavanaugh - Kid #1 * Danny Mann - Lounge Host * Pat Fraley - Cleaner Ghost * Beau Weaver - * Billy West - * Ben Stein - Kat's Teacher * Jack Angle - * Ed Asner - * June Foray - * Mark Hamill - Ghost of Christmas Present * S. Scott Bullock - * Mona Marshall - * Nancy Cartwright - * Susan Silo - * Bill Farmer - * Kevin M. Richardson - The Frightening Storm Home media From 1996 through 1998, Universal Studios Home Video released episodes from seasons 1, 2, and 3 onto VHS. In 2007/2008, Universal Studios Home Entertainment released two volume collections entitled The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, Volume 1 and The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, Volume 2 on DVD in Region 1. Volume 1 consists of the first 5 episodes of the animated series, while volume 2 contains the last 5 episodes of season 1. No further plans have been made by Universal to release any further DVDs of the show. Coming Soon Universal released an individual on coming to DVD 8-disc set of the TV's show of The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper: The Complete Animated Series Coming to DVD 8-Disc set Coming Soon. Region 1 See also * List of Ghost Films * Tiny Toon Adventures * Animaniacs * Pinky and the Brain * Looney Tunes Meets Casper (1996 film) * Looney Tunes Meets Casper References # Casper DVD News: Box Art for The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper Vol. 1 # Casper DVD News: Box Art for The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper Vol. 2 # Casper is Leaving Fox Kids and Is Coming to Kids' WB! Every Saturday Mornings External links * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper on Internet Movie Datebase * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper at the Big Cartoon DateBase * Casper at TV.com Category:TV Shows Category:Universal Cartoon Studios Category:Shows in the 1996 season Category:Television Series By Amblin Entertainment Category:YTV Shows Category:Fox Kids Category:Ghost in Television Category:Fox network shows Category:Television programs based on Harvey Comics Category:1990s American television series Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:1990s American animated television series Category:Television shows set in Maine Category:1996 American television series debuts Category:English-language television programming Category:1998 American television series endings Category:American children's television series Category:American children's comedy television series Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:Kids WB Shows Category:Shows by other studios Category:Boomerang shows Category:The Hub Category:Toon Disney Category:The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper Category:The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) Category:DVD Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:DVDs Category:Cartoon DVDs